Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Tournament
by The Invisible Sky Wizard
Summary: The Ultimate Tournament has begun! Oh, the funky horror! Rated for swearing, violence, gore, graphic scenes of sex/rape, and other such pleasantries. Rate and Review!
1. The Tournment Begins: Link vs Nightmare

Super Smash Bros

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournament

A fanfiction by ArktheMushroom

A/N: Don't expect to see a lot of your favorites here. This is a story about who _I_ want to see in Smash Bros., but a few old favorites will be kept. But, will they win? Let's see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros., or any characters represented in this story.

--

In a dark room, they all stood around, wondering why they were there. Some of them were small; some were average; and some were gigantic. Some were mundane, some were weird, and some were glowing, in one way or another.

Suddenly, a plasma screen blinked to life, illuminating the ones at the fore of the group; a tall boy, in his late teens, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears. He wore a strange, pointy green hat, similar tunic, white underclothes, with brown boots and gloves. At his back were a large, metal shield, a radiant sword with a blue hilt, and a bow, with a quiver of arrows.

A small, chubby man, half the height of the sword-bearing boy, with red hat and sweater, blue overalls, white gloves and brown boots. His hair was brown, eyes blue. He had a very large nose and a bushy black mustache. Next to him was a slightly taller and slimmer figure, wearing a green hat and sweater.

And next to them, a gigantic turtle demon, with red hair, a spiked shell, a spiked choker and spiked wrist-collars, and yellow-ish, scaly skin. His mouth was lined with teeth, and his red eyes were narrowed in rage.

A hand, a giant, gloved hand, rather like the gloves the short men wore, appeared on the screen. "Welcome, my fuckers, to my tournament; Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Tournament!"

The ones at the front of the group groaned; the boy said, "Not again!" and the turtle-thing roared.

"That's right, again. And this time, it's a no-holds barred, anything goes, fight to the death! There are no items; nothing to help you! Just you, your weapons, and your powers to battle with. And make no mistake, there are some here who would kill you in normal circumstances, so your best bet is to fight for your life. Let's get the first round underway, bitches!"

Glass tubes came down, then, from the ceiling, in different sizes, trapping the individual fighters. Then the floor dropped out from under two of them.

"First round: Link, versus…."

The two fighters landed, heavily, on their feet, in a barren, desert-like wasteland. Link looked over at his opponent…and nearly shit himself.

"Nightmare!"

At seven feet tall, red eyes blazed through the slits of a grooved and ridged helmet, bearing a foot-long, orange jewel-horn. His dark, ridged and spiked armor moved like flesh, a fanged mouth holding a brightly glowing eye on his torso surrounded by indigo energy. His left hand was massive, with three large claws, his left holding a massive blade of red energy, with a purple hilt that also had an eye in it. His feet had three long, metal toes that curved down, and as he took a heavy step forward, a billowing cloak of purple shadows rolled out from his shoulders. He laughed, a hollow, cruel sound, echoing strangely against his metal helmet.

"Begin!"

Nightmare strode calmly and purposefully up to Link, who removed his sword and shield, getting into a battle stance. He seemed calm; inside, he was screaming in terror. This was worse than Gannon! With Gannon, he merely had to fight a dark sorcerer; this guy was a fucking demon!

"You have no chance," said Nightmare, almost sadly. "The Soul Edge disintegrates everything it touches; this will be all-too easy!" He lifted his sword, and brought it down in a heavy, overhead chop. Link raised his sword, hoping for the best….

Clank! His sword glowing brighter, infused with all of the courage and righteousness of a hero, the magic of the Master Sword fended off the dark power of the Soul Edge, helping him overcome Nightmare's titanic strength, and with a grunt of effort, pushed the Dark Knight back.

"What?!"

Link came forward, rushing in with a lunge; Nightmare brought the Soul Edge screaming in from the side, knocking the Master Sword away; with his massive hand, he lifted Link up, squeezing; then he threw him over ten feet, chuckling. "You may have your sword, boy, but you'll never have this! Demon Skill: Hellfire Stream!" Raising his giant hand, a stream of red and black fire poured from his palm and sped at Link, with the smell of sulfur and brimstone.

"Nayru's Love!" A pale blue shield, shaped like a pointy diamond, surrounded Link. When the fire hit, the barrier began to spin, forking the fires harmlessly off to his sides. When the stream of fire ended, he pointed his sword at Nightmare. "Din's Fire!" A ball of fire shot from the tip of his sword, and hit Nightmare in the face, doing…nothing! The demon laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that, boy! Abyssal Skill: Nightmare Gaze!" Link tried to turn his gaze away, but found that an invisible force seemed to be pushing his gaze towards Nightmare, whose eyes were glowing. They locked gazes, Nightmare said, "Eternal Torment!" and the world fell away.

Link was in a terrible place; a large room, the ceiling, walls and floor looking like the innards of a giant monster. Veins ran along the floor up to the ceiling, and everything was a sickly flesh color, with splotches of red and patches of what looked like burn scars. Hideous shapes, limbs, and faces pushed outward from somewhere behind the innards, like grotesque hernias, wailing and sobbing and screaming in pain.

Link tried to move, but found he could not. Looking back to what hold him, he tried to scream, until a disgusting, slimy black tentacle forced itself into his mouth, and began to swell into a ball, cutting off his voice. He was held by what seemed to be a glistening slug, with dozens of tiny, fanged mouths and no eyes, keeping him bound by slimy, questing tendrils, holding him against it while it oozed putrid slim on his body, which began to eat away at his clothes; his eyes filled with pain as the tiny mouths began to bite into his flesh, but he couldn't scream. And in front of him was the eye, the brightly glowing, indigo-surrounded eye.

"You put up a good struggle, little human, but it is over. Your soul will be mine to torment, to rend, to tear, forever and ever in the darkest pits of the Abyss. A world of skinless, blood-soaked nightmares, demonic beings, despondent, wailing souls, lakes of fire, and every earthly torture you can imagine, and some that mortals don't even have names for yet."

Link could feel the creatures tearing away his flesh, and blood running like little rivers down his body. The slim began to corrode his flesh and the tissue and meat underneath; his hair was melted away, and his eyes began to boil. His tongue, forced into his throat, was swelling.

"This is just a taster, punk!"

As Link began to let go and accept his impending death, something amazing happened. His blue eyes flashed green, and somewhere in the depths of his soul, a beast howled in rage. Then a bright flash went off, and Nightmare screamed in pain and fury.

Link opened his eyes; the horrible flesh-world was gone. He was standing in a thick, silent forest, and his body felt painless. Everything was peaceful; but something was off. His vision was different, like looking through a magnifying glass; everything distorted when his head turned, and his world was gray. He tried to speak; it came out as a growl. He tried to reach for his sword; his foreleg only lifted straight in front of him. His tail swung wildly in agitation, and he-wait…tail?

He glanced down, and saw his arms and hands had turned into forelegs and paws. He let out a low growl that became a bark. He shook his head, feeling his bristling fur begin to soften, and he could suddenly smell _everything_. That's when he remembered; he still had the power of the wolf.

If he could have laughed, he would have. An otherworldly source seemed to have saved his ass. Then he heard the deep panting. He turned around, and came face to face with two brightly glowing red eyes staring into his at eye-level, surrounded by the canine-like, golden-furred face of a spirit wolf. He took a step back, but the thing pounced.

The next thing Link knew, he was pushing himself to his feet, in human form. Standing before him was a very large, armored skeleton, whom he knew. This was the warrior who had taught him so much about fighting. He walked over with his hand outstretched.

POW! A powerful blow to the cheek sent him sprawling back. "You young fool!" The skeletal warrior was obviously pissed. "Have you forgotten _everything_ that I taught you? Do you not remember who you are, and your destiny? Your purpose? You have the gall to call yourself the Hero of Time?! No!"

Link got to his feet again, angry. "You don't get it, I'm not fighting Gannondorf again, this is-"

"-just another obstacle to be overcome! If you were fighting the way _I_ showed you, you could be winning! Instead, you come at him with these kid moves, playing with the gifts of the goddesses like an unbeatable strategy! Relying on them! _Fight like a swordsman, for Christ's sake_!! Use some cunning! You have the form of the wolf, put it to use! Now get out there and beat his ugly ass!"

With that, Link found himself back in the forest, in wolf form. The old warrior was right. It was time to fight like a warrior. No, better, it was time to fight like the demonic swordsman himself; ruthlessly!

He could feel Nightmare tromping through the forest. "Come out, little mortal. You know your time is up. Accept your fate. Hmm?"

Link allowed himself to be seen, then sprinted off. "Just a wolf," he heard Nightmare mutter. Changing back to his human form, he backed off and ran along the edges of Nightmare's vision, hidden in silhouette.

"AHA!" Nightmare hurled his Soul Edge, to know effect. Next he saw the wolf again, in front of him. No, Link, giggling behind him! The Soul Edge returned to his hand; the wolf was off to his left; no, Link in front; the wolf, behind. "_What is going on here?!_"

Nightmare's answer came in the form of Link, charging right at him. As Nightmare took a vicious sideways swipe, Link ducked and rolled under the blade, coming to a stop behind Nightmare and cutting back a reverse swipe. Nightmare felt the blade bite into his armor-like skin, spilling putrid, black blood. Nightmare reversed the direction of his blade, slamming into Link with the flat of the Soul Edge, knocking him on his back.

"If that had been the edge, you would be a pile of ash."

Link sprung to his feet, and spun to face Nightmare. Their swords met as they took savage slashes met with solid blocks and parries, dodging counter strikes. Link rushed in and shield-slammed Nightmare, sending him reeling back. He rolled around Nightmare's side and sprung up, swinging his sword as he spun, cutting off Nightmare's massive arm. The Dark Knight responded by kicking Link in his rupees.

Laughing, Nightmare aimed to chop into Link's neck. The Hero of Time ducked low, sprung back up, and slammed the butt of the Master Sword where Nightmare's nose should be, watching more blood pour past the bottom of his helmet. Nightmare snapped his neck down, smashing his horn on the top of Link's head, and kicked him back.

"For a mortal, you've done alright. But it is time to remove the kid gloves. Boy, your time is up! Demon Skill: Chains of Fate!" Glowing white chains ripped themselves from the ground, wrapping around Link's ankles and wrists, snaking up his limbs, burning him as they went. "Secondary Skill: Loki's Pain!"

A massive serpent, like a cross between a cobra and a black mamba, seemed to appear from nowhere, hissing hungrily at Link. It rose, coil after coil, into the air, towering over Link. Opening its gaping jaws wide, poison dripped from its giant fangs. Nightmare tore Link's hat from him, and the boy screamed in pain as the poison dripped slowly onto his head, burning, causing a pain that was like fire. Nightmare chuckled cruelly.

"Let us end this. Abyssal Skill: Soul Leech!" A giant, puppy sized leech, ugly, black, slimy, leapt up onto Link's face, sinking its horrible teeth into his flesh. It began to suck, not blood, but something more, something deep within Link, which was resistant to leave. The pain intensified, and it was agony as the shining white soul of the Hero of Time left its earthly shell, drawn into the Soul Leech, which was now swelling horribly, its demonic body unable to contain the power of the Hero's soul, which was too massive, too powerful, even for Nightmare. The leech exploded, sending chunks of disgusting innards everywhere, and with a terrible, bloodcurdling scream, the soul of the Hero of Time broke apart and faded to nothing, ending the cycle of reincarnation and leaving Hyrule to suffer Gannon's cruelty for all time.

Nightmare gripped the Soul Edge, and swung it sideways, severing Link's neck and turning his motionless, soulless body to ash. Nightmare felt himself rising, and laughed insanely as he was brought back up, into his holding tube, in the dark room full of now-terrified warriors, having watched the entire battle and knowing that, truly, this tournament was a struggle for life.

The Master Hand appeared on the screen again, laughing. "Excellent fight, you sick fuck! The look on the boy's face is a memory I will treasure forever! Finally, a fighter with some style!

Anyway, listen up! There is a prize for the winner, not just, of course, staying alive. Everything from a vanquished fighter is stored away, their weapons, they gear, assuming, of course, you don't destroy it all, and given to the winner, to use, or to pawn. Their powers, of course, become my own, because in the final battle, the finalist will fight, not only the powers of everyone they fought, but everyone they didn't fight. They fight me. This is the event of the century, what I've been waiting for, and all of you assholes will serve entertainment, not only for me, but for everyone watching at home! With that, let's get the second battle underway!"

And two more figures dropped from their tubes.

--

A/N: The end of the first fight! I knew Nightmare could really rape Link, but I wanted to give the Hero of Time a good struggle. Gotta make him look good, don't I? But he still died, which is expected. Link would never stand a chance against someone like Nightmare. And now I begin work on chapter 2!


	2. A Really Bad Day: Rayne vs Team Buu

Part 2

A/N: Second chapter, second fight, but this time I'm throwing some smut in there. Let's see what happens!

--

A woman with medium-length red hair, a tight, red and black leather outfit, large breasts, and a pair of swords on her forearms, felt her feet hit a cracked street, and landed, catlike, looking around for her first enemy.

"Second match. Rayne! Versus…"

"Oh, what the fuck?!" she exclaimed.

"Team Buu!" (A/N: No complaining! Despite being an anime character, the Buu's are in a video game, after all.)

They all looked similar to each other. Two had pink skin, one darker skin, black eyes with red pupils, and white pants. Each one had a fleshy antennae with a ball at the top, though some were larger than others'.

The first was immensely fat, his torso like a large ball. He had on a black vest with gold trim, and similar boots, with punching gloves on. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling cheerfully. "Buu!" he exclaimed.

The second was actually a darker-skinned being, kind of a gray-brown, and he looked really old, and wore a purple cape, and the same punching gloves. His eyes were open, and he too was smiling, though sinisterly. "Oh, my, look at her, boys. She's quite the hottie, isn't she?"

The third was tallest, and muscular. He wore a vest like Majin Buu's, but the fringe was round-ish, his antennae reached his waist, and he wore bracers the same color as his vest. Each hand had three thick fingers, the nails painted black. He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

'Shit, this isn't good,' thought Rayne. She could feel the power coming from these three. They must have been brothers, or something, but whatever they really were, she couldn't tell. 'Oh, well, just something new for me to kill.'

"I'll say. Hey, fat boy, old man." Majin Buu's expression turned angry at the insult, Evil Buu merely glanced at Super Buu. "What do you two say to having a little fun with the bitch? Then we can kill her." Majin Buu merely said, "Buu!" and Evil Buu chuckled. "Always right to the point, aren't you, Super Buu?"

"You're goddamn right I am. Ready?"

"Buu!"

"On your mark, young one."

"Go!"

The three Buu's disappeared, leaving Rayne alone. She was calm, and confident. 'Big talk for such cowards,' she thought. But she thought wrong.

A pink flash zoomed by then, and she let out a scream, clutching at her exposed breasts, as Majin Buu stood in front of her, holding up the torso of her outfit. "Buu!" he said, his eyes finally open, staring freakishly at Rayne. Trembling slightly, she removed her arms and let her swords come out, lunging at Majin Buu with a scream of fury.

That scream of fury became a scream of fear as a dark form flashed past her, and she felt an intense pain her wrists. They had nearly been snapped clean, and her sword were missing. Evil Buu stood next to Majin Buu, holding up her swords, and the gun she had at her waist. "You won't need these," he said, crushing them together in a ball of scrap metal.

"Fuck this!" she screamed, turning to run. Then a third flash came at her, and she felt her feet leave the ground, hoisted into the air by her ankles. Then a loud ripping sound; her pants and underwear had been ripped right off her, leaving her soft, pale skin and considerable assets exposed.

The Buu's tossed Rayne's things away. Super Buu gave her a little shake. "Well, how about it, bitch? A little bit of heaven before we send you to Hell?"

(A/N: That corny-ass line is from a hentai manga I read once. I had to use it.)

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer."

One of the Buu's hit her around the face, but she couldn't see who it was. They were so fast! One of them got hold of her face, and forced her mouth open.

"Lookit her fangs," said Evil Buu. "Well, she won't need them for this." Super Buu chuckled as Rayne felt two powerful blows to her mouth, and felt a lot of blood filling her mouth as Evil Buu removed two bloody fangs from her mouth, crushing them to dust.

"Who does the honors?" asked SB. (A/N: To make typing shorter, Majin Buu MB, Super Buu SB, Evil Buu EB.)

"Buu!" replied MB.

"How about not," chuckled EB. "You haven't earned that right yet. I'll fuck the bitch first!"

"Not a chance, old one," snarled SB. "I'm the strongest!"

"I'm the oldest!"

"Buu!"

"_SHUT UP_!!"

"Alright, alright, enough!" roared SB. "We'll all go at once. MB gets her mouth, EB, you take her cunt. I'll take her ass," said SB with an evil glint.

"No, you can't! Let me go, you fuckers!" yelled Rayne, writhing and struggling. "MB, shut her the fuck up." MB nodded, and dropped his pants. Rayne's eyes widened in fear. His cock wasn't very long, but it was fat. She shut her mouth, but EB forced her jaws open again, and MB thrust into her mouth. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, tears of humiliation and the pain of having her jaws forced farther open than they should. SB lowered her to the ground.

"Get on your hands and knees, bitch!" And when she didn't comply, he kicked her in the ribs. Rayne pushed herself on her hands and knees, sobbing against MB's cock, as it slid in and out of her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose. Her teeth didn't seem to bother MB at all; his skin was like rubber.

EB slid under Rayne, sliding his gloves off. His wrinkled hands were shriveled, with stick-like fingers. He gripped her breast in one hand, and closed his lipless mouth on another, his tongue swirling around it, nibbling with what few teeth he had left. It was disgusting, but it also felt good. She didn't want it to feel good. Rayne couldn't help it; her pussy was getting wet. EB slid his pants off, and thrust upward, into her cunt. She let out a muffle squeak. He wasn't as fat as MB, but a little longer. He jabbed into her, while MB was beginning to quicken his thrusts, and she knew what was coming. In spite of herself, she began to run her tongue over his cock, while he placed a gloved hand on her head.

Just as MB was about to cum, SB dropped his pants, gripped Rayne's hips, and thrust all the way into her ass. She let out a muffled, high-pitched scream; he was longer than EB, about nine inches, and almost as fat as MB. Her ass filled with blood; SB pulled back, feeling her blood slick her ass.

Just as SB thrust in and Rayne screamed, MB came, yelling "Buuuu!" Thick, hot cum poured into her mouth, and began to leak out of her nose with her scream of pain. It was a pale blue in color, running out of her nose and oozing out of her tightly-stretched lips, running down her chin and neck, and dripping onto EB, who growled in light annoyance. Rayne began to choke. SB growled.

"Pull out of her, you asshole, before you kill her!"

MB quickly removed his softening cock, and Rayne took in a deep gasp of air, that was cut short by a stabbing, painful thrust from SB. He began to fuck Rayne's ass in rhythm and she let out short, pained gasps, trying to scream, but only letting out choked sobs. MB shot the last, thick gobs on Rayne's face, and in her hair, a content smile on his fat face.

She let out another gasp as EB's thin cock found her g-spot. With a smirk, he thrust quickly in the same spot, ramming it with the head of his cock. She moaned, slightly as first, mixed into the sobs and grunts of pain. SB slapped her ass, digging his nails in. The blood and his blue pre-cum slicked her ass up, and soon he was gliding in and out of her ass. The pain of the intrusion, the horrible stretching, and his thickness pressing against the many, small tears in her ass, soon began to numb, leaving only a dull throbbing.

EB dug a tooth into Rayne's areola, drawing blood as he came. She gasp a small gasp of pain mixed with a moan of pleasure, as she felt his cum flood her cunt, with the same amazing amount as MB had poured out. As he began to cum, he found her womb and pressed his body against hers, just barely penetrating her womb and filling her with his cum.

SB had a firm grip on Rayne's arms now, holding her up as he thrust into her. EB slid out from under her, as she felt MB take his place. Her breasts pressed against his body, which she now lay on, and she felt his fat cock begin to harden once again as he stabbed it into her pussy. She gave a deep moan, and EB slid his thin cock past her lips, entering her throat and making her gag. He leaned forward, and placed a hand on her ass, forcing her down onto MB when SB withdrew.

Rayne gave a low, bestial moan as her pussy began to spasm, spraying a mist of pussy juice onto MB's cock and SB's legs just as the latter rammed deep into her ass, his cock jumping as he poured thick wads of deep blue cum into her ass. MB followed after, filling her cunt as her stomach began to expand with the double load joining the cum EB had already filled her with. Smirking, SB pulled out of her ass, shooting the last ropes onto her back.

The three Buu's continued to rape her for another two hours, taking turns enjoying her orifices. After awhile, Rayne began to get into it even more, becoming a willing participant. By the end, she was completely _covered _in different shades of blue alien sperm. Her stomach was distended by the loads of cum (inflation! whoo!), and she lay on the ground, panting, feeling it ooze out of her body openings.

MB and EB were beginning to dress, but SB held back, with a strange, sinister grin on his face. He wanted to finish her, in the most brutal way imaginable, and he knew just how to do it. When MB and EB were distracted, he quickly shot out two large gobs of shapeless pink mass from his body, which sped towards the two Buu's. They were too late in realizing what SB was doing, and tried to fight futilely as the pink flesh-gobs crept over their bodies, covering them entirely. Sb spread his arms wide, recalling the lumps of his body, and they sped back towards him. They hit his body; there was a bright flash.

Hovering about a foot over the ground was a new Buu. Half the size of SB, a smaller yet sill muscular body and a smaller antennae, this new Buu had the childishness and low brainpower of MB (making him almost entirely speechless, or probably not caring for talk in any case), and the raw, unfocused cruelty and evil of EB (you know what they say about the innocence and cruelty of children), with SB's awesome power, multiplied with the powers he'd just absorbed. Kid Buu threw his arms wide and let out a high-voiced roar, glaring at the prone form of Rayne, who was too weak to respond.

KB flew up, twenty feet into the air, and placed his hands at his right side, gathering power between his hands that took the shape of a blue-white ball that sounded like an engine gearing up.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

Rayne's eyes opened wide; she should do it, now, while the little beast was vulnerable. Calling on one of her vampiric powers, a spirit-like form of Rayne detached itself from the rest of her, and flew at KB, entering his body. The little monsters' eyes opened wide, and he yelled, trying to fight off the strange intrusion. But Rayne's will was too strong for the small alien, and she forced him to aim his own Kamehameha at his stomach, and making him finish the deadly attack. He tried to struggle, but it was no use.

His hands aimed the Kamehameha at his stomach, his wide eyes fearful and enraged.

"HAAAAAAGGHHH!" The final utterance of the attack mixed with a scream of unbelievable pain, as the large beam of pure, destructive energy tore through his body, obliterating every cell of his being and blasting him into oblivion. The Kamehameha headed into the stars, probably destroying a planet in the process. Maybe Saturn?

Rayne felt her body rising into the air, but instead of the glass-like holding tube, she found herself on a table in a pure white room, quite alone. She closed her eyes and felt unconsciousness taking her over, and knew no more.

In the dark room, Master Hand appeared on the plasma screen again. But this time, he looked different. He was beginning to take on a vaguely human shape, though still white in appearance, and looking as if he was still made out of that glove-like material. He had no features to his face, no eyes, no nose, no mouth. He didn't even have a human-like head. It was misshapen and strange.

The murmuring in the room stopped when he appeared on screen, and he chuckled at their horrified expressions.

"What? I never said you couldn't use sex and rape as a tactic. 'No rules,' remember? Anyway...winner, Rayne! Unbelievable. In any case, I'm taking her out of the Tournament. She could be pregnant, which is probably impossible anyways, but I'm not going to put a pregnant woman in this event! I might be able to use the kid as a warrior in a future tournament, heh heh. ...what? Did you think I actually have _morals_? You fuckers are dumber than I thought. So, let's begin the third match! Make it gory, assholes."

And two more fighters dropped out of their holding tubes.

--

A/N: That's it. Tell me what you think. I know it was pretty short. I wanted it to be longer, but I was running out of good ideas for descriptiveness, and I just wanted it ended so I could think up the next match. Still...pretty good, right? And there may be another fanfic later on, about Rayne's kid...if I decide she's pregnant. -ArktheMushroom


	3. Master Hand Cheats: Sora vs Vergil

Part 3

A/N: I wanted to make Master Hand a bit like Gantz, but I think he's more vulgar and cruel than Gantz. Still, I like how he turned out. Anyway, I've decided the way I'll do this fic is to pit 16 fighters against each other. 8 will survive the first round, then go at it again. And before anyone notices and says anything, yes, a fighter was lost, so I'll bring in another fighter at the last match of the prelims for a two-against-one match.

Let's begin the next one.

--

"Next match! Sora, versus..."

A blue-eyed boy with wild, spiky brown hair and dark clothes felt his feet hit a skyscraper rooftop, and looked around for his opponent, fear evident on his face.

"Vergil!"

"Who is Vergil?"

"That would be me."

Sora turned; the man was barely over a foot behind him. He was much taller than Sora, with short, white hair spiked up. He wore a blue overcoat, an armored vest, black pants, and black boots. Sheathed at his waist was what looked like a katana. He drew his weapon as Sora made a similar motion, the Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"Interesting," said Vergil, moving forward to impale Sora. The Keyblader sent his weapon into a spin, deflecting the katana and jumping back for distance. He raised his Keyblade. "Thunder!" Electricity gather over Vergil's head, and struck down, but the swordsman seemed a blur as he sidestepped out of harms' way, glaring at the boy.

'Oh, goodie. I'm fucked,' thought Sora.

He came at Vergil with an overhead chop, but, quick as lightning, Vergil parried the attack and swung his katana at sora's stomach. The teenager jumped backward, wincing as he felt a sting when the tip of the katana cut a line on his belly. He jumped backwards from another slash. He wasn't fast enough.

Digging in one of the red pouches he carried, he took out a small attachment, and put it on the chain of his Keyblade. There was a bright flash, and the thing changed; it was now pitch-black, the blade and the hilt wickedly spiked and barbed. The Keyblade shuddered, and there was another flash; now a boy with shorter, spiky blonde hair, a white and black shirt, tan jeans, and white and black shoes stood next to Sora, holding a white, blue and yellow Keyblade, Oathkeeper, the opposite to the black Oblivion.

"I'm not even going to question how this is possible," said Sora, "Let's just kick his ass."

Sora and Roxas dashed at Vergil. Sora thrust Oblivion at Vergil's stomach, and he batted it away with his katana. Roxas tried and overhead slash; Vergil grabbed the blade, pushed forward so Roxas overbalanced, then he grabbed the Nobody and threw him into Sora, feeling his hand healing.

"Are you boys done playing?" he asked with a sneer.

Both boys sprang to their feet.

"Ready?"

"OK!"

They locked elbows, and came at Vergil in a whirlwind spin. The half-demon's arm worked in a blur as he deflected both Keyblades. When the spin stopped, they came on with seperate, yet conjoined attacks in the Unity Barrage attack. But even as Vergil blocked one Keyblade, he sidestepped the other, fighting with something that almost seemed like boredom.

Sora tried to whip Oblivion across Vergil's neck; the half-demon parried from below and knocked Sora's arm up. While Vergil's sword was high in the air, they turned so Roxas was near Vergil and he tried to stab him in the leg. Vergil danced back, then came forward and punched Roxas in the cheek.

Both boys jumped back, away from Vergil, and slammed their Keyblades together. There was another flash, and they both held the hilt of the Ultima weapon.

"Unity Flare!"

A torrent of light energy burst from the tip, speeding towards Vergil. He slashed at the oncoming energy, forking it off to the sides while his coat blew in the winds created by the attack. When it faded, so did Roxas and Oathkeeper, and Sora groaned.

"I can't beat him. There's just no way."

Vergil came towards Sora, intending to slash him to bits. The tip of the Keyblade was heading for the ground; Sora had given up. Vergil was almost there.

"Not yet, my fuckers!"

There was a flash, and Vergil was thrown back. Master Hand stood between the two of them, pointing a large, misshapen hand at Vergil.

"You can't kill him yet. We don't want this end too soon." Then he turned to Sora, and tossed him two things. "Use these, and you better win. I'm not helping you a second time, pussy." And with that, Master Hand had disappeared.

The two items were little statuettes shaped like Goofy and Donald. Sora grinned.

"Valor!"

Another flash; Sora's clothes turned red and black, with strange symbols. He now held both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Red and black energy seemed to jump around his Keyblades. Vergil, angry at MH's interference, sprang back to his feet, observing Sora's new form warily.

"Double-u tea eff?"

(A/N: ...lol?)

Sora rushed forward; he was much faster! He came on with a double attack, one weapon at Vergil's shoulder, the other at his hip. He had time to block both, but before he could respond in kind, Sora was coming in with another double-attack! He blocked both attacks again, but couldn't find time to respond. He would tire out long after the boy, but he was beginning to be pushed towards the edge.

'Hmm, not enough power,' thought Sora, 'If I want to defeat him, I'll have to use up more power!'

"Master!"

The red on Sora's clothes turned to yellow; Oblivion spun free of his hand, as though with psychic power. He attacked with Oathkeeper, while Oblivion spun faster, firing out different spells indiscriminately; Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga.

Now Vergil was beginning to sweat. He now had to block a sword, and dodge powerful elemental spells on the same time. His body worked in a blur as he parried and tried to counter, but each counter was met by a spell. The worst time was when he tried to counter, and his katana got hit with some kind of lightning spell. That one had really hurt.

Vergil jumped back (he couldn't believe that _he_ had actually been forced to retreat), and chuckled. "Now you're in for it," he said, as he activated his Devil Trigger.

He had some kind of strange, metal-y thing on his head, his skin was blue, and his eyes were glowing green. His mouth was full of sharp teeth, and he was glowing. He rushed forward.

Sora saw him coming, but DAMN he was fast now. He blocked a strike from his sword, but then Vergil attacked again, impossibly fast. He brought Oblivion, but the spinning blade was knocked away. Vergil slashed three time, and Sora had to back off, feeling a burning in his shoulder, side, and outer thigh, and the feeling of warm blood moving down his skin.

'Doubtful even _that_ would work at this point. No sense in not trying, however.'

"Final!"

There was another flash of light; the yellow was replaced by silver; Sora was floating; and now Ultima and Fenrir were slowly revolving around his body as he let his arms hang at his sides, feeling a sense of confidence and serenity come over him.

Vergil raised a brow. "What is this?"

"My Final Form. Final...because your time is up."

He rushed forward, and Vergil had no fucking idea what was happening! His brain and his eyes could barely keep up! Even at his fastest, he was barely managing to block the whizzing Keyblades of Death, which came at him from all sides, even above his head! The boy seemed like he was telekinetically guiding the fucking things! Not the mention the bangs and the flashes and the bouts of pain meaning he was getting deluged by magic!

'This is easier than I thought. Half-demon, my ass. Alright, time to end this,' thought Sora.

He brought both Keyblade in a low sweep, knocking Vergil into the air. He threw Ultima at him, watching it slash through the already cut-and-bleeding form. Then he jumped up, slamming the butt of Fenrir into his back, hearing a 'snap' as he severed his spine.

"Heh."

Ultima came down, and he cut off Vergil's sword arm, hearing his scream of pain. He slammed the blades of both weapons into him, and charged fire, ice, thunder, magnetisism, and curing (hey, he's evil, so anything good's gotta hurt him, right?) into his body. Vergil's scream became a wail of intense pain and agony, before his body was literally ripped apart by miniature explosions of power. As sora landed, he was deluged in blood, gore, gobbets of devil-flesh, and organs. Then he felt his body lifted, and put back into his holding tube as MH appeared on the plasma again. This time his body looked entirely human, bald, broad-shouldered, but still with no distinctive facial or body features (like an unfinished clay sculpture).

"Now THAT was sick! Ripped to shreds...I'm so fucking glad I had my cam-corder on me!"

There were definite mutterings of unfairness amongst the fighters.

"Fuck off! I never said I wouldn't pick favorites. Besides, I wanted to see that smug asshole get his taint handed to him! By the way, here's an early announcement. Since we lost one fighter, I'll bring in another for the last match, and have them go two-on one. Fuck off," he repeated, hearing the muttering grow at this. "This is _my_ Tournament, and none of you cocksuckers can do anything about it!

With that, I say we get the fourth match underway! We've lost three fighters already, who's going to go next? I can't fuckin' _wait_ to find out! Hey! Who wants popcorn! Well, _too fuckin' bad_! You assholes bore me! Next!"

The screen turned off, and two more dropped.

--

A/N: Third chapter done! I think Vergil might have actually one, but I'm a KH fan. Heh heh. By the way, if anyone's wondering, yes, there will be more smut in this fic. I think I'll save it for fifth or sixth chapter, though. Have a good one. -ArktheMushroom


	4. That Freakin' Song: Spawn vs Itachi

Part 4

Part 4

A/N: Back with another update! Whoo! Busy, busy, busy at Job Corps, man! Got my education done, working on my trade, getting ready to get out, heh! I had a bit of trouble deciding who I was going to put in the next chapter, but I think we'll all be pleased with my choice. And, of course, as usual, I put the bad-ass character as the second fighter revealed-no different here!

Enough talking, let's get on with the show!

--

The first challenger felt his feet hit the ground, and stood stock-still; his opponent, he knew, was close. Covered in a rough, skin-like black armor, it had white markings around his chest and his eyes, which glowed bright red. He was wrapped in a high-collared, red cloak which could do amazing things. He was muscular, not overly, but enough. And his Necroflesh had a few nasty surprises for whoever he was about to fight.

"Fourth match! Spawn, versus…"

"Who the Devil (heh, get it? Devil? I'm funny) are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi!"

(A/N: Yes, I know I'm pushing it, introducting anime-put-into-videogame characters…couldn't help it. These two WOULD make for an interesting fight, right? Hell, even I'M not sure who's going to win! And I'm not entirely sure what jutsu Itachi knows, other than the standard Uchiha ones, so I'm just going to wing it.)

A young man stood a ways from Spawn, glaring at him with lined red eyes from between curtains of raven hair. He wore a cloak as well, black, with cloud designs on it, and a headband with a metal plate, engraved with a leaf symbol that had a line through it. He raised his hand and made some sort of gesture.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!"

The man made a circle with his thumb and first finger, blowing through the circle. A massive ball of flame streamed from his mouth, engulfing Spawn in seconds and leaving a giant crater. Itachi smirked, and turned to walk away. That's when he heard the rattle of a chain.

He stepped sideways, and watched as a barbed spike on a chain flew past and embedded itself into a car. He heard Spawn grunt, and a tug on the chain sent the car flying towards Itachi, who merely yawned and smacked the car lightly with the back of his hand. It flew up, away from him, and into the window of a building. He turned around.

Spawn wasn't even hurt; his Necroflesh was smoking slightly, and the spiked chain was retracting into his palm. He took a double-sided axe from his waist, and took a run at Itachi. He slashed in a straight, downward chop, and again, Itachi sidestepped the attack, and aimed a kick at Spawn's stomach.

He connected, and Spawn went flying. But his cloak reached out, suddenly, digging into the ground, and bringing his momentum to a halt. He put the axe back at his waist; it would only slow him down. He pointed at Itachi, and little metal spiked flew from his hand, embedding into Itachi's chest. Spawn smirked, but then Itachi turned into a puff of smoke, revealing a log with the spikes in it.

Itachi appeared behind Spawn and aimed a vicious roundhouse at his head. Spawn's cloak rose up and wrapped around Itachi's foot, flinging him away. Itachi slid to a stop, and made another hand sign.

"Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique!"

Itachi sunk under the ground, and Spawn brought his cloak back, wondering what was next. Then a hand reached up, and gripped his ankle. As soon as he felt the tug, he dug his cloak into the ground, solidifying part of it to metal. Another part reached under, and dragged Itachi up by the head, letting Spawn smash his face in through the folds a few times, before Itachi used the Replacement technique and got away.

Then Itachi came right back, no longer playing. He engaged Spawn in hand-to-hand, first aiming a punch at Spawn face with his left, who brought his right hand up and tapped the back of Itachi's fist, using his momentum to bring the fist veering harmlessly away. Then a second Itachi appeared! This Itachi came up with a knee to Spawn stomach; he got hit, but then caught Clone-Itachi by the leg, swinging him into the real Itachi.

Itachi responded by throwing a triangular black knife at Spawn's chest, which bounced off. He laughed, and pursued Itachi, turning his cloak into a spinning chainsaw, bringing it down on the unfortunate ninja. It sawed through his body, which turned into mud that fell to the ground. The real Itachi came down from above Spawn, slamming a foot into the back of his neck and slamming him face-first into the ground. He sprung back up, regarding Itachi warily.

True, Spawn was taking more damage than Itachi, but he could also deal with it. Itachi was getting hit less often, but Spawn estimated they were about the same at the moment. Then he noticed Itachi's eyes were spinning.

'This can't be good.'

"Amatseru!"

Black flames, as hot as the sun, poured from his eyes, surrounding Spawn. This wasn't the same as what he did before; it was much worse than that. He called his cloak to surround his body, and hardened it into the toughest metal he could think of. But it was already beginning to melt. Thinking quickly, he shot a chain from his palm into the ground.

Itachi saw the metal cloak beginning to turn red-hot and melt. He laughed, continuing the stream. He didn't notice the chain, wriggling up from the ground near his foot, like a worm. Then it slid around his leg and tightened. He didn't have a chance to react before it pulled him down, until only his head remained. Then he noticed the buzz saw whizzing sinisterly, barely an inch above the ground, and knew that Spawn was trying to cut his head off.

Spawn threw his cloak off, his eyes glowing brightly. "You want to try decapitation? Let's see you deal with _this! _Oh, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Itachi forced his hand through the dirt and rock, freeing it and curling his hand into a fist, striking under the buzz saw. He changed the angle, forcing it up and away from his head, clipping a few strands of hair as it went. Then he placed his hand on the ground, and easily pulled himself up to his feet.

"Alright, you son of a bitch. Deal with this!" Spawn's form bulged grotesquely; it was as if every muscle, vein, tissue, bone, and organ were expanding. Then his body shrank to normal as he expelled a shower of metal spikes in all directions; millions of little needles that embedded themselves in everything.

Itachi tried to create a chakra shield, but the little projectiles still punctured his body, though not badly enough to seriously wound him. Blood dripped steadily to the ground as he glared at Spawn, and formed a hand sign.

But Spawn's cloak came in, then, wrapping around his hands, binding his wrists together and closing his fists.

"No more hand signs, no more tricks. Now you're mine, punk."

He began to reel Itachi in, who struggled futilely to escape the cloak, which began to harden around his hands. He brought Itachi in, face to face.

"Maybe if you were smarter, you'd…you'd…oh, ballsacks."

Itachi's eyes had begun to spin rapidly, glaring right into Spawn's eyes. "You're mine! Tsukiyomi!"

And the world changed. Everything was different colors; Spawn had been bound to a pole, with several sword-bearing Itachi's, who all descended on him, stabbing, hacking, and slashing…and doing nothing!

Spawn actually laughed.

"You are pathetic, aren't you? What makes you think you can harm me with those pathetic weapons, even here, in your mind?! You are weak, aren't you? Hey! Do you know what time it is? Time for us to sing a song."

'Oh, no,' thought Itachi.

-Three days later, or so it seems-

"…I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…is fantastic! Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dooooollll..."

"GOD, SHUT UP!" yelled Itachi, tearing his hair out. "I'M SO SICK OF THAT FUCKING SONG! YOU'VE BEEN SINGING FOR _SEVENTY-TWO _FUCKING HOURS! GOD! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

And just like that, Tsukiyomi was dispelled. He walked up to Spawn, out of his mind; he hadn't broken Spawn's mind, Spawn broke his. "Kill me! Just fucking get it over with! Come on! Right on the dome! Do it!"

Spawn shrugged, and removed his axe, swinging it easily into Itachi's neck and severing his spine, blood pouring out like a fountain from his neck as his body slumped and hit the ground.

'Ah, sweet release,' was his last thought.

Spawn rose into the air, and found himself back in his holding tube. The plasma screen flickered to life, and Master Hand was rolling on the ground in laughter, holding his stomach.

"I-I-I can't b-believe you took it th-that far! Oh, god! The look on his face was p-priceless! HA!"

After awhile, MH got a hold of himself, and stood up, still chuckling. "I can't believe you reversed the Uchiha's own trick on himself. Amazing. That's a form of brutality I haven't seen yet. Short fight, but I'm not complaining. I can't wait until we get to the second rounds. So, winner, Spawn! And now a short announcement.

Turns out, I've already managed to find another fighter for the last match of the preliminaries. But you won't be seeing him for awhile. He's reacting a bit…violently to the cause, and we have to keep him chained down at the moment. Yes, 'we'. There are others sponsoring this little tournament. You'll meet them later. Anyhow, let's get the fifth match underway. Who will be the next to die? Let's find out."

And two more fighters dropped from their glass cages.

--

A/N: Another fighter down! I didn't mean to make this fight so short, but I ran out of ideas. However, I do have another idea for the next chapter. I'll let you know right now, it's more smut. But it's not what you think. Until next time. -ArktheMushroom


End file.
